Cara
How Cara joined the Tourney Cara Delizia, leader of the Hellspawn Nightmares, hears of Whirlwind Jin who defeated her old friend, Mewtwo. Cara decides to form the Hellspawn Nightmares. In the meantime, she encounters Ganondorf, the nemesis of Link. Cara and Ganondorf soon joined forces. Afterwards, Cara encounters Ghirahim. They have a brief conversation, then she, Ganondorf and Ghirahim join forces. After this, Cara returned to home and used the her phone to call the Big Bully, Solomon Grundy, Megaleg, Black Adam, Risho, Rezin Schnyder, Patra, Rip Van Winkle, Unalaq, and Kobra to join forces with Cara. All of them accepted her request, and they all decided to take part in the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Brighton: *Play 3445 Versus Mode matches. *Using April, finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid clashing Brighton by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1700 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, players can also avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Brighton at Twin Top. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the white girl from the Olsen twins' sleepover party, Cara Delizia!" She will be seen right of Kunoichi, left of Sylia, above Charade, and below Priss. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands at attention with her rods pointed up. After the announcer calls her name Cara does three down swings of her rods then says "We're going to play some video games." Special Attacks Rod Strike (Neutral) Cara thrusts her rods forward. Pole Vault (Side) Cara slams one of her rods down and dives at her opponent. Aether (Up) Cara throws her rods into the air, then she catches them while jumping and then slams herself down on the stage, damaging opponents on contact. Reflector (Down) Cara spins her rods in front of herself, deflecting any incoming projectiles. Hyper Rod Strike (Hyper Smash) Same as Rod Strike, except much stronger. Cara Finale (Final Smash) Cara becomes invincible and swings her rods in front of her and anybody who she hits is sent upward. She then leaps into the air, slashes the character(s) seven times with her rods aflame, kicks them twice, slashes them four more times, and knocks them downward with a powerful finishing blow, similar to Link's Triforce Slash. Upon impact with the ground, a large explosion reduces the trapped character(s) and any character that happens to be too close to ashes, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Cara slams one of her short rods down saying "Let the record show you guys I could've stayed up, okay!?" then slams the other short rod down. #*Cara slams one of her short rods down saying "You wind bags, are always getting in my way..." then slams the other short rod down. (Whirlwind Jin victories only) #Cara points her finger saying "No pain, no gain!" then clenches her fist. #*Cara points her finger saying "Yes! Now I can have a peaceful sleepover! If only I had directions to Kyoto Castle..." then clenches her fist. (Heihachi victories only) #Cara does a series of flips then says "Takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'!" #*Cara does a series of flips then says "For attempting to get into that sleepover, I sentence you to death!" (Mr. Game and Watch victories only) On-Screen Appearance Cara jumps down drawing her short rods and saying "I can't believe I danced so much." Special Quotes *We have work to do, Hellspawn Nightmares! Let's go! (When paired with Black Adam, Solomon Grundy, Ghirahim, Ganondorf, Megaleg, Big Bully, Risho, Geara Doga Rezin Colors, Patra, or Rip, Kobra (Tourney 2) during a Team Battle) *But when in Rome, do like the Romans and the Romans have all hit the hay!!! (When fighting Whirlwind Jin or Heihachi) *I don't want to! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *WHIPPED CREAM POURING LIKE WATERFALLS!!! (When fighting Lee) *Me either. Are you guys tired? (When fighting Metal Face) *I'm not a very good dancer... (When fighting Super Why) *I can't let anyone flat be in a sleepover! (When fighting Mr. Game and Watch) Trivia *Cara, Jewel Sparkles, Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Berry Jars N Jam, Valerie Frizzle, Artemis, Prince Mush, Vanessa Incredible, Ninki and Amaterasu have the same French voice actress. *Cara and Captain Ellen have the same German voice actress. *Cara's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Olsen twins's sleepover party and some original quotes. *When Cara fights against Mr. Game and Watch, she argues about flat people entering sleepovers. *Out of all the kids from any of the Olsen twins's parties, Cara is the only one who is on the villain side. Vanessa Croft, Brighton Hertford, Katherine, Alexandra, Nicole II, Jenny EX, and Cheryl are the others, but they are all on the hero side. **As a result, she receives a deadly alliance known as the Hellspawn Nightmares which consists of Cara herself, the Big Bully, Solomon Grundy, Megaleg, Black Adam, Risho, Rezin Schnyder, Patra, Rip Van Winkle, and Unalaq. In Tourney 2, these characters remain part of the Hellspawn Nightmares, but with Kobra added into the deadly alliance. *Cara's Final Smash is nearly identical to Ike's final Smash in Brawl and SSB4; the only difference is that there is an instant kill instead of high knockback. *Whirlwind Jin is the name of Cara's default rival. Rentaro Satomi is her second rival's name, and her midgame opponent in the sequel is Wimzie. Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters Category:Female characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes